Peeping Tom
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Duo and Tro are teenagers. It's summer. They're bored. And there's a girl's only pool party going on.  What's a southern boy to do? Set in the 'Waking Up In Vegas' timeline, but can certainly be read stand-alone. Rated for mild language and nudity.


Dedication: Everyone who has read and loved 'Vegas' and who has kept my love and inspiration alive for this universe! And also, most especially Kiddie-chan and my lovely Duo-chan!

**Peeping Tom**

**...**

Summary: Summer in Cool Water Hollow during Duo and Trowa's early teenage years. Hehehehe. How, oh, how to relieve boredom... (Set in the 'Waking Up In Vegas' timeline, but can be read stand alone.)

Pairings: None really. 2+3 friendship. 2+OFC... if you really wanna squint, but not really.

Warnings: Mild language. Mild nudity. Boys being boys.

...

The town of Cool Water Hollow, Tennessee was not what anyone would call a 'hip' place. In fact, some people didn't consider it much of a town. Nestled in a valley between two mountains, Cool Water was little more than a scenic little dot on a 'Back-roads of Tennessee' map. In fact, except for the hundred or so people who lived in the valley, few people really knew it existed, much less paid it any mind, and that was how the towns-people liked it.

Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell were two such people who lived there. And at that moment in time, they were about to die.

Of boredom.

Honestly, Duo thought as he sprawled across a warm patch of grass in his backyard. Wasn't there anything to do in this po-dunk town? School was out for the summer, so they didn't even have that distraction.

"Twister?" Hisbest friend, Trowa, offered up, sprawled next to him.

"Naw. Hilde broke the spinner last time, remember?"

"Climb the trees out by the apple orchard?"

"Too hot t'be climbin' trees."

"Swimmin' down in the creek?"

Duo sighed. "Off limits, remember? Mama doesn't want us down there 'til Dad gets rid of the snake nest in the rocks. It'll still be **days** before he goes out there."

Trowa groaned at the reminder. "Horses?"

"One came down with colic, so Mama's being extra careful with them this week."

Trowa sighed, trying to think of something to do. It would be so much easier if Duo's sister was here. Wait... "What's 'Lana doing?"

Duo grunted. "She's down at Gail Pratt's house at some pool party or something."

"Pool party? Gail Pratt's house?" Trowa raised an eyebrow, tilting his head back to glance at Duo with one emerald eye.

"Yeah, so?"

"As in a bunch of older girls running around in skimpy swim-suits? And we're sitting here?"

Duo cocked his head to the side. "You know. When you put it like that..."

"What the hell are we sitting here for?"

Duo grinned and without another word, the two best friends were up and gone.

...

"Hot damn..." Duo drawled quietly from his position squatted on the ground. Gail Pratt's bath-house was built directly onto the tall privacy fence that surrounded the olympic-size pool. But there was one small spot, next to the ground, by the trees, where the bottom of the fence and the concrete separated just a scant inch. Just enough for a teenage boy's eye to catch a glimpse of flesh and cloth, if he looked at just the right angle.

"Yeah," Trowa muttered, never moving an inch.

Duo's eyes roved the multitude of legs he could see.

"Max Harrison?" That was Ellie Richards' voice, Duo thought somewhere in the back of his mind. Where, oh, where was she at? Stacked, slim, perfect Ellie Richards. His eyes roved around even as the girls continued chatting... and continued to change.

"He's cute," That was Gail.

"He's a man-whore," Duo's sister Delana's voice snorted.

Duo scanned the crowd of legs, and then stopped dead. Oh, goodness. All of the girls were... pretty... Duo though, but those legs were... Mmm.

Delicate ankles,leading to lean, strong calves.

"But he's soooooooo cute!" Gail argued.

"And he's slept with half the girls in his class," Another girl piped in. Maria Cross, if the voice was anything to go by.

Duo's chosen legs moved a half-step, and Duo pushed closer to the wall, leaning down, trying to get a better vantage point.

Oh, yes. Another step, and suddenly his field of vision changed. Those legs took another step, and there...

Duo's hungry gaze moved slowly up the toned, but only slightly tanned legs. Oh, yes. Milky skin, soft-looking thighs. Duo drowned out the mindless pratter over who Gail wanted to date. It didn't matter anyway. Gail was as much known for man-hopping as Max Harrison, the quarterback, was know for sleeping his way through the high-school female population of South-Central Tennessee.

Oh, thong, Duo's mind drooled as he managed to catch sight of the thin strip of purple cloth. Oh, how wonderful, he thought as he filled his eyes with a firm little butt. The figure kept moving, and the next thing Duo knew, a purple bikini top landed on the floor beside those wonderful ankles.

Duo's heart started to race. Topless woman...

"Duo..." Trowa whispered, seeming concerned over something.

"Not now," Duo waved him off. "If I can just move a bit more... I think I can see tits, too."

"But Duo... I think..."

"SHH!" Duo snapped... but just a little too loud.

"What was that?" It was Gail's voice. "I think the dog's digging outside the fence again.

Duo's goddess moved again. And before Duo could even think to move, the girl was on her knees, looking through the hole.

The first thing Duo saw was cleavage. Lots of it. And the next thing was indigo eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

At first, Duo registered confusion. And then...

"HOLY SHIT I JUST OOGLED MY SISTER!"

Then, all hell broke loose.

Duo scrambled back, taking off running even as screams erupted in the bath-house.

"DUANE MAXWELL! GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!"

Duo managed a glimpse over his shoulder as he vaulted over a small shrub. His sister, skidding around the edge of the bath-house and out the gate was hot on his heels. Those long legs lending her speed.

"Sorry, Sis!" he called, still trying to quiet figure out exactly how disgusted he should feel at having been checking out his sister. Hell... that was something he'd seen before. Lots of times. But not since puberty. They were twins, after all, and their mother never seemed to mind them skinny dipping or changing around each other or anything else when they were kids.

But things had changed since puberty!

His sister was... he gagged on the thought. His sister was **stacked**.

With that though, he really felt like he was going to puke. He put on an extra burst of speed and high-tailed it across the road, and through the gap in Old Man Nixon's fence. Hopefully Lana wouldn't follow him and he could come up with some great excuse by the time Lana told Mama.

...

Delana Maxwell gasped, bending over in the center of the empty street, hands on her knees as she watched her perverted little brother slip through into Mr. Nixon's yard. There was no way she was going in that yard. Ugh. There were prickle bushes and poison ivy and all sorts of horrible things in that back yard! Duo managed to not be allergic, but oh, no. Not her. She had to break out if she even thought about poison oak or poison ivy.

But no matter. She'd find him later and wring his neck. After telling Mama what a little pervert he was. Really. Peeping at the girls changing. And herself, too! Eeeeewwwww, she thought, realizing her brother had probably seen her at least half naked. Eeeeeewwwwwwwww...

"Delana Maxwell?"

Lana looked up at the confused voice. There was Pastor Evans, the aged preacher from the Baptist church down the road, standing on the sidewalk.

"Miss Maxwell... honestly. I knew your parents were lenient, but really. You should be ashamed," he lectured.

Lana blinked in confusion for one moment, before looking down at herself. She was wearing her white T-shirt- now soaked because she'd never got a chance to finish drying- and her bathing suit bottom- her very, very revealing thong bottom. And that was it. Her face slowly turned beet red and she screamed even as she made a dash back to Gail's house.

"DUO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

...

From his vantage point hiding in the tree, Trowa had watched Lana's mad chase, Duo's getaway, and Lana's exposure in front of the preacher. Didn't she realize that she'd turned her back on him, and really. Her back view wasn't any more modest than the front, thanks to that skimpy excuse for a bikini.

"You boys really are little perverts," came a sighing voice. Trowa looked down into the mock-frowning face of his own sister.

"We were bored," Trowa shrugged. "I had no idea that Duo was oogling 'Lana, though. If he didn't have a brother-complex before, he does now!" He suddenly grinned. "I'm soooooo going to tease him about this."

Cathy winked up at her brother.

"Same here, baby-bro. Same here."


End file.
